Arigatou
by Z.V.Phantomhive
Summary: -EDIT- "Buktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke"... "Baik-baik, aku lakukan"  Chara death. R&R


Fic ini adalah editan fic Arigatou gw yang lalu. Gw menabahkan beberapa keterangan, dsb, dkk. So, ini ngga jadi fic drabble lagi.

* * *

><p>Rating<p>

T

.

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning

OOC, AU, typo

* * *

><p>"Kau mencintaiku?"<p>

"Tentu saja, untuk apa bertanya?"

"Ka-kalau benar, buktikan, Sasuke-kun. Jangan temui aku selama satu malam, saja. Bisakah?"

Sasuke mendelik, dan menatap istrinya tajam, "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Hinata? Baik-baik! Aku buktikan" Dengan cepat, Sasuke membanting laptopnya, dan berjalan pergi dari rumah mungil miliknya dan Hinata—istrinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arigatou<strong>_

_Z.V. Phantomhive_

* * *

><p>Geram. Tubuh kekar yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis dan celana panjang itu, berjalan ditengah kedinginan malam. Perasaan kesalnya masih belum bisa terbendung.<p>

Dia kesal. Apa yang sebenarnya istrinya inginkan? _Mengusirnya?_ Tidak masuk akal! Dirumah yang menjadi miliknya.

Mungkinkah, istrinya membencinya, sampai tidak ingin melihat wajahnya malam ini? Tidak masuk akal. Kalau memang benar, istrinya pasti juga akan mengusirnya besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi.

Apa, istrinya ingin mengerjainya? Tidak mungkin. Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat. _April mop_ sudah lewat juga, begitu juga dengan _Valentine_. Apakah _anniversary_nya? Tidak-tidak, itu pun juga sudah lewat.

Tidak lucu! Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan istrinya? Dia merasa kesal telah dipermainkan seperti ini. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Bisa saja istrinya membawa selingkuhannya, atau apapun itu yang dia benci.

"Oke, Hinata. Aku ikuti permainanmu. Aku akan bertahan dan tetap mencintaimu"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sasuke-kun" Desisan lembut keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Tangannya yang bergetar terus menuliskan kata-kata indah di secarik kertas. Matanya yang memerah masih terus menitikan air mata.

"Se-selesai." Satu lembar kertas kecil penuh dengan tulisan tangannya. Penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan sebagainya. Begitu indah dan hangat.

Senyuman kecil mengembang. Tubuh mungil itu perlahan bangkit dan beranjak untuk tidur di ranjangnya, sambil tetap menggengam secarik kertas itu. Mata lavendernya melirik ke arah kanan ranjangnya. Perlahan mata itu terpejam, dan membayangkan sosok suaminya yang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun" Jemari mungil itu meraba-raba udara kosong disampingnya. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam membayangkan kekasihnya. Senyuman kecil pun perlahan mengembang. Mengingat kekasihnya yang setiap kali mengerang karena tidurnya terganggu hanya karena belaian lembut di kepalanya. Senyumnya masih terus mengembang, membayangkan suaminya yang selalu mengecupnya setelah dia rasa istrinya sudah tertidur pulas. Padahal belum. Istrinya, baru bisa tertidur jika suaminya sudah tertidur.

Padahal baru 2 jam suaminya meninggalkannya. Tetapi rasa rindu sudah menyeruak di dalam dadanya. Dia merindukan orang yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Dia merindukan suaminya berada disisinya, dan menguatkannya. Menumpahkan rasa takut yang melandanya sekarang kepada suaminya. Meminta kenyamanan bersama suaminya. Dia menginginkan itu. Dia sangat menginginkan itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi."

_Perlahan kegelapan merengut kesadarannya._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Aku pulang, Hinata."

Tepat jam 7 pagi Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya. Masih ada terbesit rasa kesal di dadanya. Dia ingin bertemu istrinya sekarang, dan mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintai istrinya, dan bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkannya. Dia ingin istrinya percaya. Ingin istrinya mengerti. Dia ingin mendekap istrinya dan menghapuskan rasa kesalnya.

"Hinata?" Serunya pelan. Dan tidak ada yang menjawab.

Pemikiran-pemikiran negative pun bertengger di kepalanya. Apakah istrinya semalam telah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkannya di rumah ini sendirian. Atau istrinya sekarang masih keluar dan menikmati indahnya dunia malam sampai sekarang?

_ Kesal. Benci. Kalut._

"HINATA!" Jerita kekesalan pun keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha muda. Deru nafasnya menjadi cepat, untuk mengimbangi rasa kesalnya. Dia membanting pintu-pintu di rumahnya yang masih tertutup rapat. Di mulai ruang makan, sampai kamar mandi. Sampai pada akhirnya dia membanting pintu kamarnya. Dan menemukan sosok yang dia cari masih tertidur lelap.

"Hinata!" masih terdengar nada kekesalan di suaranya. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri istrinya, dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Bangun!"

_ Tidak ada reaksi._

Sasuke mengejang. Perlahan dia menggengam tangan mungil istrinya.

_ Dingin._

Tubuh kekar itu perlahan mundur. Tidak mungkin. "Tidak-tidak. Hinata? Hinata?" Dengan cepat dia kembali menerjang kekasihnya, dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

_ Tidak ada pergerakan apapun._

Terus Sasuke berusaha membangunkan istrinya, sampai matanya tertuju pada selembar kertas yang dipegang istrinya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan.

.

_Selamat, sayangku. Kau berhasil..._

_Kau mencintaiku, dan aku tahu itu._

_Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

_Aku mencintaimu. Sampai sekarang, dan selanjutnya._

_Terima kasih. _

_Maafkan aku._

_Arigatou._

_With love, Uchiha Hinata_

.

Sang Uchiha tidak percaya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok istrinya yang tertidur dengan senyuman kecil. "Hinata!" Jeritan sang bungsu Uhiha menggema. Dia menyentuh tubuh kekasihnya yang dingin dan menguncangnya perlahan. Dia tidak percaya di tinggalkan secepat ini. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan secepat ini.

"Hinata-hinata-HINATA!" Seruan-seruan yang digemakan agar istrinya tersadar dan memandangnya. Harapan yang sia-sia terus dia keluarkan dari tingkah lakunya.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_2 hari berlalu dengan suram._

Sasuke masih teguh dengan ketidak percayaannya. Dia tidak percaya. Dia sukar percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan. Takut kehilangan.

Sasuke berjalan lemah ke arah rak buku milik Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis memandang bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang ada di sana. Setiap siang, Hinata selalu kemari, dan mengambil buku-buku yang dia sukai. Mulai membacanya, di samping rak buku tersebut. Tidak perduli dengan dinginnya lantai, Hinata tetap menyukai tempat itu sebagai tempatnya membaca. Sangat serius, bahkan terkadang Hinata sampai melupakan Sasuke yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata"

Suara lirih keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil beberapa buku tipis milik Hinata secara langsung.

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, jangan mengambilnya seperti itu! Kau bisa merusak covernya"_

"_Tidak-tidak~"_

_Brak._

_Novel Hinata seketika berserakan di lantai, akibat Sasuke yang tidak mau mendengarkan peringatannya._

"_Tuh, kan, Sasuke-kuun..!"_

"_Hahha"_

_._

BRAK.

_Jatuh. _Beberapa novel Hinata jatuh tergeletak begitu saja. Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya. Mengabaikan lembaran-lembaran buku yang terlepas, ataupun berserakan. Hati, tubuh dan pikirannya masih terpaku pada satu hal.

"Hinata."

Tetesan lirih mengalir perlahan. Memohon kepada yang berkuasa untuk mengembalikan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya sekarang. Dia merindukan sosok itu. SEKARANG. Dia butuh.

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Tubuhnya perlahan membungkuk untuk menahan isakannya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_Kehancuran perlahan tampak muncul dari dirinya._

Takut. Dia tidak berani.

"_PENGECUT, MUNAFIK, BODOH!"_ Teriakan batinnya yang meminta dibebaskan. Ketakutan dan rasa sedih ini terlalu mengekang. Dia tidak berani mengangkat kepala, dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah sangup. Dia terlalu penakut untuk mengakui kenyataan. Istrinya, kekasihnya, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya. Pergi, dan tidak akan kembali.

Pengecut. Yah, dia pengecut untuk bisa menerima semuanya.

Munafik. Sangat munafik. Ketakutan untuk mengatakan istrinya telah meninggal. Memaksakan semua orang untuk bisa merasakan keberadaan istrinya. Memaksakan semua, terutama dirinya sendiri, untuk mengakui bahwa istrinya masih ada. Memaksakan tersenyum, dan beranggapan istrinya masih hadir disetiap harinya. Membangunkannya, memeluknya, memarahinya, menangis didepannya, bahkan menamparnya. Dengan mata terpejam, setiap hari dia memunguti berkas-berkas kehangatan istrinya yang makin memudar. Memaksakan kehangatan itu tetap tinggal disisinya. Memeluknya lembut, dan tidak meningalkannya.

Bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak mencoba membuka jalan baru? Sebegitu sulitkah untuk melupakan hal ini? Orang-orang terdekatnya, mendukungnya. Tetapi kenapa dia—Sasuke—sama sekali tidak menunjukan perubahan. Kenapa? Terlalu bodohkah dia untuk melakukan itu? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya takut. Hanya? Tidak, itu bukan hanya. Tetapi, ketakutanlah yang hidup dengannya sekarang.

Dengan tubuh bergetar Sasuke menunduk dan memunguti buku-buku Hinata yang berserakan. Dengan payah, dia berusaha mengembalikan buku itu seperti semula. Air mata, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar terlalu menggangunya hingga tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Sampai pandangannya tertuju pada satu amplop coklat besar yang ikut terjatuh dengan buku-buku Hinata yang besar. Dengan payah dia memungut amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Kertas-kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan kedokteran yang sangat tidak ia mengerti. Matanya menelusuri semua kata-kata sulit di berkas-berkas itu, sampai matanya tertuju pada kalimat menyakitkan yang membuat air matanya tumpah. Tubuhnya terjatuh, dan membuat kertas itu berserakkan. Dalam keadaan bersimpuh, tubuh Sasuke membunguk dalam untuk merendam tangisannya yang kian membesar. Isakan yang sangat memilukan terus menerus dia keluarkan melalui bibirnya yang tipis. Penyesalan keluar dan tumpah. Memembuat dirinya pasrah dan ketakutan.

"Hinata-hinata." Suara serak yang nyaring terus diserukan. Air mata terus bercucuran dan menetes di lantai marmer yang dingin.

_Kanker otak. Stadium akhir._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siang yang cerah. Terlalu cerah untuk hati Sasuke yang mendung. Dia berjalan dengan cara yang buruk menuju makam istrinya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dia rundukkan agar sejajar dengan makam istrinya. Tangannya yang kekar perlahan mengelus nisan itu perlahan.

"Hinata, I miss you so bad, until it's hurts"

_Sepi._

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tetesan dan isakan mulai terdengar.

_Sunyi._

"Aku bodoh berbicara dengan sebuah nisan." Tangan itu perlahan menutupi wajahnya sendiri, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat air matanya. "_Why this voice doesn't reach you?"_

Cuaca yang cerah sama sekali tidak mendukung hatinya. Seakan-akan cuaca yang cerah itu, sedang mengejek-ejek jiwanya yang lemah, dengan terangnya cahaya.

"Tidak ada yang merindukanku." Tangisan mulai keluar. Isakan yang semakin keras menandakan hati yang lemah. "Aku menangis, dan hanya kau yang perduli, Hinata. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi." Suara serak berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan penyesalan.

"_Isn't someone need me. Isn't someone missing me._"

_Jeritan. Tangisan. Dan air mata._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata kanker otak, dan divonis akan mati dalam beberapa hari. Sudah jelas, kan, akan kematian Hinata?<p>

Ini banyak penjelasan di bagian Sasuke yg kehilangan. Dan feeling gw itu ngga menyedihkan, malah menjurus ke humor *kidding* Maksud gw, itu sama sekali ngga kerasa angst-nya. Gw yang baca, sama sekali ngga kerasa feelnya. Tp ngga tw apa kata pembaca sekalian..

Sama seperti kemarin, gw ngucapin thanks a lot u/ k. Evi yang ngasih tw cerita singkat ini.

Gw berterima kasih banyak kepada Ruki-The GazettE.. Just your voice can make me feels good.. Just you, love~

Gw juga berterima kasih pada orang2 yang uda ngereview fic ini sebelum di edit, yang log-in, semuanya uda gw bales di PM. Thanks a lot.

_**Hahha.. Kembali, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. Xd**_

**Review?**


End file.
